


Smile

by Witchofneigh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchofneigh/pseuds/Witchofneigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat ruminates over his feelings for Terezi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

You love her smile.

No,  not her usual, wide mouthed, narrow eyed smug grin she handed out to everyone she happened across.

You love the one that’s small and sweet; the one she gives when for once she can’t think of a string of words worthy enough to show you just exactly the warmth she’s feeling inside. 

And you hate it for it’s scarcity. 

You’ve only seen it once.

You’ve tried. You’ve tried oh-so-many times to see that smile since the first time you were gifted with it two years before on the day you visited her after her “incident.” You’d brought her a new scalemate and some cotton candy and had told her that her new “eye color” fit her perfectly.

That smile was her thanks for soothing her insecurities, halting them right in their tracks and keeping them at bay since.

And that smile was what made you realized you loved her.

Oh, don’t be mistaken now. She was loud, obnoxious, annoying, and downright   _weird_. She made you want to pull your hair out, smash your computer, and shove an ice pick right into your  eardrums with every cackle and every insult or complement alike she threw your way.

And you wanted to tape her mouth shut and storm out of her hive every time she went to go lick something to get a better “look” at it. Because really, that was just gross.

That’s what you loved about her.

No.

Not her inability to care about where an object had been before getting a nice taste.

It was her complete acceptance and entrancement of her position that you admired. It was how without her knowing, she’d shown you the way to accepting yourself and your outcast status. 

But of course, it was easier to forget feeling apart when  _she_  saw nothing different about you.

And so you loved her. You’ve loved her for years but have kept it a secret because…

Well you don’t actually know. You just have.

…

But now’s as good a time as any to change that, so you kick your feet up off your desk and open up a chat window.

CG: TEREZI.  
CG: I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING.  
GC: >:]

 

Somehow, she must have known because somehow you swear you’re sure she’s sitting there with that smile.

You love that smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another one of the prompt requests I filled. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
